Delete?
by Bznboy
Summary: It wasn't a question of when? He knew it would happen eventually. But what stops him from doing so? Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or its characters, I only own this story. Rated K cause its a one shot and I did not put in a swears. I think. Kirito-centric, One shot.


Do you want to permanently delete this folder? The annoying text message popped out and made him question his judgment once again.

The game was obsolete, it couldn't start anymore, and it was taking up his computer space. His computer's memory space was already quite large, but sooner or later he knew he had to delete the damn game.

His mouse hovered to click the 'yes' button, but he hesitated again. If he delete this, would he be betraying all those memories of his? The memories of clearing floors with Asuna, Klein and all his friends, and the memory of defeating the final boss earlier than expected, would he forget all of that? Everytime he goes to his triple screen computer, his eyes would notice the folder of the dead game, and the flashbacks of all those events and incidents that happened in the death game would fill him.

Should he do it? Or should he not? Kazuto weighed the pros and cons once again.

If he keeps the folder, there's the question that he would run out of space. Already, half of his memory space was on games he still played from time to time. Computer games which you have to input commands and grind mindlessly, A quarter was filled with constant updates of the computer, all up to date and keeping the games running smoothly. Add in all the coding programs and software creation stuff. He had about ten gigabytes left in his memory, which allowed his games to run smoothly. Of course, he could just uninstall another game, but the games he would uninstall could actually be played, unlike Sword Art Online…

He stole a glance at his clock, and was pretty surprised to see it reaching two in the morning. That late already!? He sighed, shutting off his computer and getting into bed.

_I'll think about it tomorrow…_

* * *

Kazuto struggle to stifle a yawn while Asuna laid out a feast in front of them. Well, he calls it a feast, but Asuna calls it a picnic.

"Haa… This feels like that time before we heard of the safe area PK…" Asuna recalled, reminding Kazuto about the game he constantly failed to delete.

"Hey, Asuna…" He started.

'Hmm?"

"What did you do about the game? Now that it is over…" He asked.

"Well… I deleted it. It no longer works anymore, so why leave it there?" She reasoned.

"I see…" Kazuto mused as she started her lunch without him. Asuna noticed his strange behavior and got slightly nervous. What was he thinking about?

* * *

"Hello, Lizbeth, Silican-chan." He greeted politely to the two girls.

"Ah, hello there, Kirito." Shinozaki, aka Lizbeth greeted naturally without thinking. When she realized that she called him by his online handle, she started stuttered a bit.

"Hi Kirigaya-san." Ayano, aka Silica cheerfully greeted them.

"Wh-wh-what's up, Ki-ki-kirigaya-sam?"

"You know… after the death game was cleared, did you delete the game?" He asked seriously. Ayano swallowed nervously, when Kazuto becomes serious, he sounds very different from himself. His sentences all sounds like accuse, when even he wasn't trying to.

"Oh… I totally… forgot… about it…" Shinozaki nervously replied to Kazuto, who nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Ayano.

"I… also… did…" She stuttered at the serious expression of Kazuto.

"Hm…" The serious face melted to reveal a more thoughtful face. Shinozaki and Ayano visibly relaxed, as if they passed his expectation when they did not even know what pass was…

"Why were you asking that?" Ayano pipped curiously. Kazuto gave her a glance and faced the table again.

"Well… I wanted to create space for other games… But it feels like I may be betraying the Sword Art Online Community now…" He explained as he got up from their table and left the room.

"Ahh… Kirigaya-san! Would you like to join us for lunch?" Shinozaki offered, but was shot down by Kazuto.

"No thanks, I already had it with Asuna."

* * *

Thinker noticed the musings of Kirigaya as he stumbled into his larger frame.

"I'm sorry, ah, Thinker!" His face brightened up at the recognition of his face.

"Hello, Kirito. Please, my name is Takahiro Mizushima. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh… My name is Kirigaya Kazuto… I was thinking about Sword Art Online." He then proceeded to explain his situation about what he wanted to do about the game.

"So… should I delete it? Or should I leave it there…" He asked after his explanation while walking with Takahiro.

"Hm… If we had a person who could understand codes, we could actually recreate the castle Aincrad, for us to enjoy at. But since we don't, I would say delete it." He reasons, though he was pretty surprised when Kazuto took his input into thought.

"Well… the game would be much easier since we do not have to worry about death once we figured out that part of the coding. I might be able to do it, but it would take years for one person to reverse engineer that game… It was so complex…" Takahiro hears his mutterings.

"You can work on the coding?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Ah… yeah… A little… It helped saved my AI daughter, Yui, during the time she was almost deleted. It's a pity that it was in vain…" Kirigaya sighed, recalling that event.

"Well… in any case, you could just copy it into a CD and leave it there. When you feel like, you could insert the disc to see the files again." Takahiro suggested.

"But… That means I won't see the file." Kazuto replied, shooting down the suggestion. Takahiro laughed at him.

"I said that was the worst case scenario, where your feelings still collide with each other. " Takahiro then noticed a curtained silver haired female waving him over.

"Looks like I had to see you later, Kirigaya-san." He bid goodbye to the hero of SAO and went to his date. Kirigaya stared at the couple left via train.

"They're dating?" He uttered out.

* * *

"Yo, Agil." The black haired teen greeted the burly western man.

"Yo, Kirigaya." The man replied as he cleaned the insides of a glass. Kirigaya merely sat on the stool in front of the bartender, laid his head on the bar and sighed.

Andrew noticed it, and prompted the question.

"It's the Sword Art Online game… I've been thinking of whether to delete it or not." He explains as the man served him a glass of soda.

"Oh, that? Do you really need to the space? I mean, my one is still working fine with it inside." Andew laughed at Kirigaya's small problem. The bar's door opened against and a browned hair man came in, pretty pale.

"Oh… Hi Kirito… Hi Agil…"

"Hello Klein…" Kirigaya sighed.

"Hello Klein, what seems to be the problem?" Andrew asked.

"My job… I have to redo the interview again." Klein started to shake from the thought of being interrogated again.

"Is it really that problematic?" Kirigaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it is! They ask you question and you are expected to know what to reply, one mistake and they might not employ you!" He whined. Kirigaya found it funny that Andrew was also pale from hearing it, he was glad he was still in school.

"Come on… how hard can it be?"

"Very hard… I assure you." Andrew was the one who replied.

"Some of them would even ask if you have a backup plan should you be fired. I hated the fact that the questions can be unexpected." Andrew shivered from the idea.

"Man… Sometimes I wished you never cleared that game… Readjusting to real life is so hard…" The formerly fiery samurai complained to the ex-black swordsman.

"Haha… we might have died if we were there too long. Speaking of which, did you delete the game after you got out?" He asked.

"I did, didn't want to remember the bad things, just the good." Was his reply.

"Huh…" Kirigaya continue musing about it.

* * *

It was seven in the evening when he finally got home. Kirigaya strolled back into the room after taking his dinner. He still pondered on the question. To delete or not to delete?

Well, logically, he would delete it. It was a waste of space and he had ALfheim Online to play, a game similar to SAO. But after talking to all his friends, he finally made a decision.

Well… He had time… Why not get into ALO and meet with his friends for today. He can start tomorrow.

* * *

It's been a few month since he made the decision, did he regretted it? Yep, it was extremely hard decoding all those codes from SAO, but probably worth it. The monsters were made stronger, the bosses a few times more as well. With death no longer hanging over their heads, the game should be harder to complete. What's even better was that the company that took over ALO had offered a valuable sum of money in exchange for recreating Aincrad, allowing him to decrease the time taken to rebuild the first floor of Aincrad quickly. Without it, he would have probably taken a year to finish even one floor.

He glanced around, trying to find the blond hair of his cousin. Since now they were in the virtual city of Auron, he had taken the form of his Spriggan Avatar. Most Sylph had green hair, it was probably the default color and yellow could only be found when you explore the character creation menu.

Where did she go? He wondered as he flew around the party. The celebration today was for clearing SAO, but they were informed by Kirito that something else would be coming, something that they wouldn't expect to happen.

Aincrad was the cause of Suguha drifting away from Kazuto, so he would make Aincrad the reason for them to get closer to each other as well.

However, if he couldn't even find her now, what if she misses it, would she continue to drift away from him? He feared that would happen.

Maybe she is above, a brief thought occurred when he saw a hole torn though the cloud, there was only one person he knew could do that besides himself. Immediately, he took flight to catch up.

She definitely needs to know about it.

* * *

**And stop. Yay, another one shot, was actually planning this to involve the audience to have a say in this. Then I realized who else could recreate Aincrad. Only Kirito could…**

**I asked my friends whether one could reverse engineer a game from the downloaded client. They told me it was possible. I then asked if the same could be done for MMORPGS, and they told me "if you work on it for a few years, yes."So, with the complexity of the game in mind, it would probably take a year for Kazuto to recreate the first floor of Aincrad, and would be shortened since he had a team working on recreating it.**

**Like it? Leave a review, no need to explain why. =D**


End file.
